Tell Me Your Wish
by Violetta Clark
Summary: RE-PUBLISH!  Sasuke iseng-iseng menggosok sebuah lampu ajaib yang dia temukan. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, muncullah 9 orang gadis cantik dari dalam lampu ajaib itu. Bad Summaries !  SasukexSNSD pair! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**"Tell Me Your Wish"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto *tetap dan selamanya* milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Genre : Fantasy-Romance-Humor**

**Pairing : Sasuke x SNSD**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Ga bisa bkin summary , baca aja!#plak XDD**

**A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi ketika aku abis ngeliat MV.a SNSD_Genie Japan version *ga penting* :)**

**Warning : OOC , OC , Pendek , Little typo maybe , Gaje , Abal , Garing -kriyuk2- , Nista , dan kawan2nya**

**Don't Like , Don't Read :)**

Aku menatap lampu ajaib di tangan ku ini ..  
>Ya, lampu ajaib! Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dan menganggap ini konyol!<br>Aku tahu, karena aku juga berpikir seperti itu ..  
>Bagaimana mungkin di jaman modern seperti ini masih ada lampu ajaib dari jaman aladin itu?<br>Tapi ... entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan lampu ajaib ini ...  
>Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya saja, siapa tahu kalau aku menggosoknya ... akan keluar seorang 'Genie' yang akan mengabulkan permintaanku ..<br>Haah! Pikiran yang bodoh! Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu dekat dengan si Baka Dobe itu sih, jadi aku juga ikut2 tertular kebodohannya =.=a ..

.

.

.

.

.

. 

"APAAA? MAKSUDMU LAMPUU AJAIIB ?" teriakan super cempreng dari siapa-lagi-kalau-bukan-si-baka-dobe itu sukses membuat kaget seisi kelas dan Tsunade sensei, sekarang semua penghuni kelas sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya ..

"Naruto! Saya sedang menceritakan dongeng Cinderella, bukan Aladin !Lain kali tolong perhatikan ketika saya sedang mendongeng (?) !" kata Tsunade yang sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop ..

Sasuke hanya menahan tawa, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus pelan ..

"Huh ! Dasar sensei yang aneh ! Masa kita diajari pelajaran 'Mendengarkan Dongeng' ? Memangnya kita ini balita apa ? Tidak bisakah dia mengajarkan kita pelajaran yang lebih bermanfaat ? Mau jadi apa Konoha jika semua sensei seperti dia ? "Naruto menggerutu pelan

"Hn.. aku tidak menyangka, orang yang ber 'IQ' jongkok sepertimu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu .. Bukannya kau itu paling malas belajar ?" ejek Sasuke , tapi Naruto langsung meninju pelan lengannya

"Sialan kau Teme !"

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat sesuatu ..

"Eh , bagaimana dengan lampu ajaib yang kau ceritakan tadi ? Kau tidak bercanda kan ?"

"Hn ,, Aku serius Dobe ! Kalau kau tidak percaya, nanti sore datang saja kerumahku .."

"Hmm ..Yosh ! Baiklah .."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Di Apartemen Sasuke

"Hooii Teme , mana lampu ajaib itu ? Kok tidak ada ? Kau pasti bohong kan ?"kata Naruto setelah capek mengubek-ubek seisi apartemen Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menemukan lampu ajaib yang di maksud Sasuke

"Siapa yang bohong ? Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih ! Lihat nih , apartemenku jadi berantakan gara-gara kau obrak abrik begitu .." kata Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari dapur mengambilkan soft drink untuk Naruto dan melihat keadaan ruang tamunya yang berantakan

"Hehehe .. maap deh Teme, abisnya aku penasaran sekali dengan lampu ajaib itu .." kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khasnya

"Hn .. Yasudah ! Tunggu sebentar .. aku ambil dulu.."

Sasuke lalu masuk kekamarnya dan mengambilkan lampu ajaib itu , tidak berapa lama dia kembali lagi keruang tamu ..

"Ini .."kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lampu ajaib di tangannya itu .. Lampu itu sangat indah dan sepertinya terbuat dari emas murni , buktinya Sasuke saja sampai kewalahan memegangnya ..

"Waaahh ... indah sekali .."kata Naruto dengan noraknya

"Hn .."Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas

"Oii Teme , coba kau gosok saja lampunya .. siapa tau nanti akan keluar seorang jin yang akan mengabulkan permintaan kita , kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin makan ramen nih !"

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sempat berpikir begitu sih , tapi ia segera membuang ide itu jauh2 , ia merasa lebih bodoh dari Naruto kalau ia benar2 melakukan hal itu .. Oh , please ! Mana ada hal begituan di jaman modern kaya gini ! Dan cuma orang yang ber'IQ' jongkok seperti Naruto saja yang mempercayainya .. Kalaupun bentuknya mirip , pasti itu cuma tiruan dan untuk di jadikan pajangan saja ..

"Tch , kau ini benar-benar bodoh yaa Naruto ! Percaya pada hal2 konyol begitu !"

"Ini bukan hal konyol , Teme ! Siapa tau ini adalah keberuntungan kita bisa mendapatkan lampu ajaib ini !"

"Bukan kita , tapi aku ! Lampu ajaib ini kan milikku ! Enak saja kau !"

"Tapi kau adalah aku , dan aku adalah kau ! Kita ini kan soulmate .." kata Naruto seraya mengedip2kan matanya kaearah Sasuke , membuat Sasuke menggidik ngeri

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai soulmate bodoh sepertimu ! Kita ini sangat berbeda tau !"

"Iya sih , kita memang beda ! Aku kan lebih tampan darimu ... "kata Naruto membuat Sasuke sweatdrop .

"Hn , terserah kau saja lah !"

"Hehehe ... ayolah Sasuke , kau coba saja dulu .. kita ga pernah tau kalo tidak mencobanya kan ?

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak merespon perkataan Naruto

"Tch , kau ini ! Yasudah , sini biar aku saja yang gosok .. tapi kalau nanti Genienya benar-benar ada .. jangan salahkan aku ya .."kata Naruto seraya mengambil lampu ajaib itu dari tangan Sasuke

Sasuke mulai berpikir ..

_Hmm .. benar juga apa yang di katakan Naruto ! Kalau Genienya benar-benar ada bagaimana ? Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika nanti Genie itu di miliki oleh Naruto .. Padahal yang menemukan lampunya itu kan aku ! Arrghh .. TIDAK BOLEEHH !_

"Enak saja ! Tidak boleh !"kata Sasuke sambil merebut kembali lampu ajaibnya dari tangan Naruto

"Makanya ,coba kau gosok dulu .. kalaupun nanti Genie nya tidak ada , toh kau tidak rugi kan ? Lampu ajaib ini bisa jadi pajangan disini .. Tapi kalau kali ini kau menolak , aku benar-benar akan mengambil paksa lampu ajaib itu !"

"Ahh .. baiklah akan kucoba !"kata Sasuke akhirnya menyerah

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan

_Sial ! Sepertinya aku sedang di bodohi oleh Naruto !_

Sasuke memandang lampu itu ... Tanganya terangkat .. Dengan pelan tapi pasti dia mulai menggosok lampu ajaib itu ..

Sekali ..., Tidak terjadi apa-apa

.  
>.<p>

Dua kali ... Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa ..

.  
>.<p>

Tiga kali ... Sama saja

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke mulai kesal dan membanting lampu ajaib itu ke atas sofa

"Tuh kan , tidak terjadi apa-apa ! Dari awal aku memang tidak percaya pda hal2 konyol seperti ini ! Argh ,bisa-bisa nya aku termakan ide bodohmu baka dobe ! Mana genie nya ? Mana ? Tidak ada kan ? Bodoh .."Sasuke nyerocos sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang bengong mendengar ocehannya

Tapi tiba-tiba ...

'SIINNGGG'

Muncul cahaya yang sangat terang serta kepulan asap yang menyilaukan mata Sasuke dan Naruto

_Soo yoko no hoshi wa omoI toori_

_Futari nara nozomi tori_

_Mirai saemo omitoosi_

_Kanaete ageru_

_Koko ni iru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Kimi mo kureba I am Genie for your wish_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your dream_

_Motto nare ba I am Genie for your world_

_Kitto naru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your wish_

_Kuse ni niru wa_

_(Shoujo Jidai_Genie)_

Bagai di 'freeze' , Naruto dan Sasuke membeku sesaat menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka ..  
>Ada apakah gerangan ?<p>

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hiyaaa !  
>Ini Fic pertamaku ! *ga nanya*<br>Maaf yaa kalau cerita.a aneh n ga nyambung ..  
>Aku memang ga bisa ngebuat fic bergenre fantasy .. T.T<br>Fic ini pun aku buat cuma dalam waktu 1 hari ..  
>So , seperti inilah jadinya .. :D<strong>

**Mind to RnR ? :D**

**Domo Arigatou :)**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**"Tell Me Your Wish"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto *tetap dan selamanya* milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Genre : Fantasy-Romance-Humor**

**Pairing : SasukexSNSD**

**Rated : T**

**A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi ketika aku abis ngeliat MV.a SNSD_Genie Japan version *ga penting* :)**

**Warning : OOC , Pendek , Little typo maybe , Gaje , Abal , Garing -kriyuk2- , Nista , dan kawan2nya**

**Special Thanks to :**

**AngeLeeteukie : Terimakasih. Ini udah ^^**

**Desy Cassiotaku and soshinee : Makasi udah ngingetin ^^**

**Hwang Energy**

**Kaguya sweet princess girl**

**Yosh, makasi reviewnya yaa ^^**

**Don't Like , Don't Read :)**

Tapi tiba-tiba ...

'SIINNGGG'

Muncul cahaya yang sangat terang serta kepulan asap yang menyilaukan mata Sasuke dan Naruto

_Soo yoko no hoshi wa omoI toori_

_Futari nara nozomi tori_

_Mirai saemo omitoosi_

_Kanaete ageru_

_Koko ni iru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Kimi mo kureba I am Genie for your wish_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your dream_

_Motto nare ba I am Genie for your world_

_Kitto naru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your wish_

_Kuse ni niru wa_

_(Shoujo Jidai_Genie)_

Bagai di 'freeze' , Naruto dan Sasuke membeku sesaat menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka ..  
>Ada apakah gerangan ?<p>

Ternyata *SFX Sound : JRENG JRENG*

.

.

.

.

Di hadapan mereka kini telah berdiri 9 sosok gadis yang sangat cantik ..  
>9 gadis itu terus bernyanyi dan menari tanpa memperdulikan dua pemuda di hadapan mereka cengo' sampai hampir meneteskan air liur melihat mereka ..<p>

_Koko ni iru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Kimi mo kureba I am Genie for your wish_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your dream_

_Motto nare ba I am Genie for your world_

_Kitto naru wa I am Genie for you boy_

_Suki ni naru wa I am Genie for your wish_

_Kuse ni niru wa_

Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri nyanyian dan tarian mereka dengan ber'pose' (bayangin aja kaya pose terakhir di MV Genie :D) dan tersenyum ..  
>Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama ketika mereka melihat 2 lelaki aneh di hadapan mereka ..<p>

'PLOK ! PLOK ! PLOK !'  
>Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan noraknya ..<p>

"Waahh .. ternyata Genie jaman sekarang cantik-cantik yaa .. Trus munculnya dengan nyanyian dan tarian lagi ,. Huahaha .. hebat ! Aku pikir yang bakal keluar itu kakek-kakek gendut seperti di dongeng aladin .. ternyata ... waahh !Oh Kami-sama terima kasih telah kau titipkan gadis-gadis cantik ini kepadaku .."kata Naruto panjang lebar dan membuat 9 gadis itu kebingungan

"Heii ! Seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu aku ! Mereka kan Genie ku !"

"Hehehe ... tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ikut senang ?"

"Hn .."

Sementara itu .. ke 9 gadis itu tampak kebingungan melihat situasi di hadapan mereka ini ,,

"Sica .. kita dimana nih ? Bukannya tadi kita sedang konser di Tokyo Dome ? Kenapa kita bisa tiba-tiba berada di tempat bocah itu ?"bisik Yuri pada sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yul , jangan-jangan aku ini sedang bermimpi yaa ? Aduuh .. Jessica bodoh ! Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di tengah-tengah konser ! Yuri , coba kau cubit pipiku supaya aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi !"kata Jessica mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas

Yuri pun mencubit pipi Jessica ..

"Auuww .. sakit ! Berarti ini bukan mimpi ! Itu artinya , aku tidak tertidur di tengah-tengah konser ! YEYY !"Jessica malah sibuk jingkrak2 gaje

Sementara 8 gadis lain sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh salah satu temannya itu

"Unnie .. bagaimana ini ? Kenapa kita bisa berada di sini ? Ini sangat aneh .."kata Seohyun kepada Yoona

"Tunggu sebentar .. biar kutanyakan pada bocah-bocah itu , jangan-jangan mereka itu stalker yang menyusup di tengah-tengah konser kita .. dan tanpa kita sadari mereka menculik kita kesini !"kata Yoona ngelantur ..

Gimana coba caranya Sasuke dan Naruto menyusup ke tengah-tengah konser dan membawa mereka ke apartemen Sasuke ? Sambil menyanyi dan menari pula ! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal ! Tapi karena terlalu panik dan tidak ada ide lain , akhirnya ke 8 temannya itu hanya mengangguk2 mendengar pemikiran 'bodoh'nya Yoona.

"Hey kalian !"panggil Yoona

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ..

"Waahh .. Genie-genie itu memanggil kita Teme ! Jangan-jangan mereka mau menanyakan permintaan kita .. Yatta ! Aku akan minta ramen 100 mangkok !"kata Naruto bersemangat

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

Yoona berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto

"Hn .. ada apa ?Apa kau ingin berterima kasih padaku dan mengabulkan permintaanku ?"kata Sasuke tanpa basa basi

Yoona bengong mendengar perkataan Sasuke ,  
>Apa katanya tadi ? Berterima kasih ? Dia berterima kasih pada stalker yang sudah menculiknya dan teman2nya ? Yang benar saja !<p>

"Apa ? Berterima kasih ? Pada stalker sepertimu ?"kata Yoona

"Hn .. apa maksudmu ?"

"Hei , kau itu jangan pura2 bodoh yaa ! Kau kan yang menculik dan membawa kami ke sini ?"kata Sooyoung yang tiba2 menyambung

"Hh ? Menculik dan membawa kalian kesini ?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pura2 bodoh ! Mengaku sajalah !"kata Sooyoung lagi

"Hey , kau ini sudah gila yaa ? Aku tidak pernah menculik kalian !"

"Oh yaa ? Lalu kenapa kami bisa berada di sini ?"tanya Sunny

"Haa ? Kalian ini bodoh yaa ? baru kali ini aku melihat 'Genie' sebodoh kalian !"kata Sasuke

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat Genie sebelumnya ?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak sih .."jawab sasuke dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Genie ? Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Tiffany

"Iya ! Sekarang kalian itu sudah menjadi Genie ku .. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah mengeluarkan kalian dari lampu ajaib itu !"jelas sasuke panjang lebar

Sementara 9 gadis itu hanya cengo' mendengar penjelasan Sasuke , mereka pun mulai berbisik2 ..

"Nee-Chan .. sepertinya bocah2 itu kurang waras deh !"kata Sooyoung kepada Tiffany

"Ho'oh ! Mungkin dia itu sangat terobsesi dengan lagu 'Genie' kita , makanya dia jadi gila seperti itu .."jawab Tiffany

"Hiiyyy .."Seohyun menggidik ngeri

"Kasian sekali yaa .."kata Hyoyeon

Sasuke memperhatikan ke 9 gadis itu , mereka tampak berbisik2 sambil sesekali tertawa cekikikan dan menggidik ngeri ..

"Hey ! Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Kalian menertawakan aku yaa ?"kata Sasuke membuat ke 9 gadis itu terdiam .

Tiba2 salah satu dari gadis2 itu menghampiri Sasuke ..

"Hey .. aku mengerti kalau kau ngefans sekali pada kami .. Tapi jangan terobsesi dan jadi gila seperti ini .."kata Taeyeon

"Hn ? Apa yang kau bicarakan ?"tanya Sasuke

"Hhmm .. aku tidak menyangka kalau MV 'Genie' kami bisa membuatmu seperti ini .. Hey , sadarlah ! Itu cuma imajinasi saja ..."kata Yuri

"Kalian bicara apa sih ? Aku benar2 tidak mengerti !"

"Sudahlah , tidak usah di perpanjang .. Jadi sekarang kau mau apa ? Foto bareng kami ? Okey , tidak masalah ! Tapi setelah itu izinkan kami pergi !"kata Jessica

"Yaaakk ! Kalian itu kenapa sih ? Foto bareng ? Siapa yg minta foto bareng ?"kata Sasuke santai

"YASUDAH KALAU TIDAK MAU ! TEMAN2 , AYO KITA PERGI !"kata Taeyeon emosi , baru kali ini ada yg terang2an menolak foto bareng mereka

Baru saja mereka melangkah , tiba2 tubuh mereka tertarik lagi kebelakang .. seperti ada magnet yg menariknya ..

"HUUWWAAAA !"

'GUBRRAAAkKKKK !'mereka jatuh dgn 'tidak elit'nya di depan Sasuke . Sementara Sasuke cuma mendengus dan Naruto tertawa terbahak2

"Hey bocah ! Apa yg kau tertawakan ?"tanya Hyoyeon

"Hmmpphh .. hahaha ..,. ti ..tidak ..hmmph ,, apa2 koq ."kata Naruto smbil menahan tawa

"Cih !"

TRING ! *bener ga sih bunyinya kaya gini ? XD*

Tiba2 sebuah botol -yg gatau asal.a darimana- jatuh menggelinding di hadapan mereka .. Di dalam botol itu juga terlihat secarik kertas ..

Taeyeon memungutnya (?) dan mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca isinya

_Kim TaeYeon , Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica) , Lee Sun Kyu (Sunny) , Hwang Mi Young (Tiffany) , Kim Hyo Yeon , Kwon Yuri , Choi Soo Young , Im Yoon Ah , dan Seo Joo Hyun ..  
>Kalian semua telah diutus (?) untuk menjadi 'Genie' bagi Sasuke Uchiha ..<br>Maka dari itu , kalian harus menuruti apa yg di perintahkan olehnya ..  
>Kalau tidak , kalian akan terjebak disini selama2nya , tapi kalau kalian bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik , MUNGKIN dalam waktu 1 bulan kalian sudah bisa kembali ke asal kalian ..<br>Dan satu lagi , kalian bisa kembali lagi ke asal kalian HANYA dengan izin Sasuke Uchiha ..  
>Kalau dia tidak mengizinkan , kalian akan terjebak di sini SELAMA-LAMANYA<em>

_Sign  
>No Name<em>

Wajah Taeyeon menegang setelah membaca isi kertas itu ..

"Nee-Chan kenapa ?"tanya Seohyun khawatir

"Ah .. eh .. ti .. tidak apa2 kok .."kata Taeyeon sambil menyembunyikan kertas itu dan membuangnya . Tetapi ketika Taeyeon hendak membuang kertas itu , dengan sigap Sasuke merebut kertas itu dari Taeyeon

"Hey ! Kembalikan !"kata Taeyeon sambil merebut kertas itu dari Sasuke , tapi tidak berhasil lantaran tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya .

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan taeyeon yg terus mencoba merebut kertas itu darinya , dia membaca isi kertas itu dengan seksama ..  
>Tiba2 senyum licik terulas di bibirnya<p>

"Hn .. jadi begitu yaa ?"kata Sasuke yg masih dgn senyum liciknya ..

**-To Be Continued-**

**Apa-apaan chap ini ?  
>Super duper ANEH bin GAJE !<br>Amat Sangat TIDAK MASUK AKAL ! T.T**

**Mind to RnR ? :D**

**Domo Arigatou :)**


End file.
